Not Just You  One Shot
by bigtimedirectionx
Summary: Louis gets drunk again. Niall asks him not to drive but Louis doesn't listen and they get in a car crash. What will happen next? Niall/Louis NOUIS


"Louis come on let's leave, your drunk." Niall begged Louis

"Ughh! When are you going to understand that i want to party. You never let me do anything!" drunk Louis replied

"Can you at least do it. . . for me?"

"Okay Niall this isnt fair, you cant just ask me this!" as he took in another shot

"Fine. I'll ask Liam"

"Fine then. . WAIT NO! Youre just gonna go with him to cheat on me!"

"You have to get over yourself Louis, me and Liam arent together. You know i love you and it hurts when you say these things!"

Louis then realized what he was doing, he came back to reality, after he saw tears coming out of Niall's beautiful blue eyes.

"Im sorry for snapping at you." Louis said as he reached to grabbed the Irish's boys hand

"No! Im sick and tired of you!" He shouted as he pulled away, "I never tell you anything about LARRY STYLINSON whenever it happens on interviews and mostly twitter. . you think it hurts! I never say anything because i know the fans love it and management thinks i'll be good for the band!"

Louis stood there looking as the tears ran down his boyfriends eyes

"I trust you" Niall said as he walked away, with Louis behind him, Louis knew it, he messed up.

They get to the car but Louis is still drunk, he wanted to drive, the other boys still wanted to party and he wanted to set things right with Niall in the car.

"Look Nia-"

"Dont say anything you wont mean, besides your drunk, all you say is pointless and focus on the road!"

But Louis couldnt help it, he keep turning to see Niall, and how disappointed yet angry he looked, then looked down in ashament. Then he tried to focus on the road more, but he was drunk he couldnt. Then he started driving from side to side

"Louis pull over, im gonna drive!"

"No. I can do this, besides this is my car-" he said with a drunk tone

"LOUIS! LOOK!" Niall shouted

BAM.

* * *

><p>"He's waking. He's waking" Harry stated as Louis was waking up<p>

"Umm, guys. Where am i at?" Louis asked confused

"Someone want to explain this to him" Zayn said as he wiped some tears of his face

"Umm, well for starters we went to a club yesterday, and umm you and Niall left without telling us, we didnt know you guys left." Liam explain

Louis listened and nodded as he remembered everything and then Liam continued,"So you were drunk and i guess you got in a car crash, with Niall"

"Oh god what did i do? Where is he?" he asked with a worried face, " and why is Zayn crying."

"Well basically, the doctors told us he got it worse than you, he's probably wont make it" Harry explain before turning and starting to let the tears out

"NO. No Niall cant leave me, this is all my fault! Liam please tell me there's hope. . . just please" Louis said before he started crying

"Please Louis hold yourself together, theres possibilites, you never know what might happen" Liam sayed as he tried to calm down the Doncaster boy

"okay. I will for Niall. . . i want to go see him!"

"Niall baby, what have i done to you?" Louis asked Niall who was still asleep.

He watched the Irish boys' cuts and stitches all over his body, crying.

"But you will make it, i know you will. We all believe right boys?" he asked himself as he turned to the other boys, Zayn who was just by the door crying, worried about losing his best friend, Harry just standing next to Louis with his heart broken, seeing his best friend hurting and Liam who tried to calm everyone down, to try to give them all hope just like Louis

Niall started to awake, "guys?" he asked with a weak voice.

Louis woke up, cleaning his tears, then the boys followed. They didn't want the blond boy to see they were crying, cause eventually he will.

"Yes, were here, but please dont speak too much yet." Louis begged him

"K" Niall said as he responded

"Im so sorry Niall, this is all my fault." he told him as he held the other boys' hand and poured his heart out, "I shouldn't have gotten drunk, i should have let you drive. Im so sorry, so many times you begged me to stop, but i wouldn't now look where i gotten to!"

"Stop." Niall sayed giving his boyfriend a face to stop crying, cause eventually he will to

"So you forgive me?" Louis asked him wiping his tears

"Course" Niall replied with a weak smile

"But the thing is i cant forgive me!" Louis said as he leaned over to hug Niall

Then the doctor walked him, "Sorry to tell you guys this, but i dont think Niall's body can take in this, i dont think he'll resist. The crash really-"

"English please?" Zayn asked wiping his tears again.

"Okay, um well. Basically Niall only has a few minutes left." the Doctor said as he left the boys alone to tell his friends the last goodbyes

Zayn leaned against the wall as he slid down to the floor crying again, harder. Liam let out tears to and went over to hug Zayn.

Harry walked to Louis, "Im so sorry."

"But Niall cant leave me! We love each other, i love him." Louis yelled as he held on tighter to Niall

They all gave their last group hug, with tears know this will be their last

"Guys can i please play Niall this song from my phone, i really want too. You guys dont have to leave, you guys can stay. Just stay."

The other boys nodded and stood beside Nialls bed, leaving a little space for Louis so he can embrace him more

**_The song started to play. . ._**

Darling,  
>I know your heart seen better times I know our songs have better rhymes,<br>Before today, oh Darling,  
>I guess I made the wrong mistakes I understand if you need your space Please take your time<p>

(Before you)  
>Before you go away So far away You need to realize<p>

Baby it's not just you You know it hurts me too Watching you leave with tears on your sleeve Notice that mine aren't exactly dry Baby it's not just you That's hurting,  
>It's me too...<p>

I'm sorry I wasn't there to catch the fall I didn't hear you when you've called All of those nights Please don't forget the good days with me I can make back the heart aching beat When it gets dark and it's hard to see I'll turn on the lights, so...

(Before you)  
>Before you go away So far away I really need you to know<p>

Baby it's not just you You know it hurts me too Watching you leave with tears on your sleeve Notice that mine aren't exactly dry Baby it's not just you That's hurting, hey It's me too...

I'm not giving up You don't have to leave I am willing to beg 'till I break my knees I believe in us Don't give up on me Girl I know that you're hurting And I'm sorry for the pain I promise that I'll change Forgive me... forgive me... oh...

Baby it's not just you (just you)  
>You know it hurts me too (cause I love you)<br>Watching you leave (hey) with tears on your sleeve (don't you notice)  
>Notice that mine aren't exactly dry (not exactly dry baby)<br>Baby it's not just you (I'ts not just you)  
>You know it hurts me too We had it all How could we fall Baby I thought we would never die (Don't let it die)<br>Baby it's not just you That's hurting It's me too...

Not just you (it's me too)  
>Baby it's not just you Baby it's not just you (Baby it's not...you)<br>Yeah... it's not just you

Not just you Baby it's not just you Baby it's not just you

**_the song ends_**

"You know i love you Nialler?" Louis asked Niall with a big smile

"Yes, Lou. I love you too" Niall said with a strong voice this time

Louis leaned to give Niall a kiss, a beautiful one, one that they would never forget

As he pulled away the machine beeped. He was gone

The doctors came in, quickly.

Harry pulling Louis back, "NO HARRY HE CANT LEAVE ME! DO SOMETHING, WHAT WE HAVE CANT END LIKE THIS!"

"Clear!" The doctors said as he pressed the monitor onto Niall's chest. Niall's body jumped up, but no response.

"ZAYN, LIAM HELP HIM! DO SOMETHING, NIALL PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!" Louis yelled, still being pulled back by Harry, who was too crying

"Clear!" Again stated the doctors, no response again

"NO NIALL! PLEASE COME BACK, I WE NEED YOu, I NEED YOU IN MY LIFE!"

"Call it." the doctor told the nurse

"1:35 p.m." replied the nurse

"NOO, please no. Tell me this is a nightmare. Harry let me go!"

Louis ran next to Niall, held him in his arms, "Niall please dont leave me, what we have is special i love you. You mean everything to me"

Harry walked next to Liam and Zayn who were crying their hearts out, they all hugged and saw their friend breaking

"Please Lou, dont make this harder" Zayn told him, trying to get him away from Niall

"No you guys dont understand." Louis whispered

"Lou we're all breaking, we lost a friend" Liam told him as he hugged Harry who couldn't speak

"You guys lost a friend, i lost a soon-to-be-husband. . i was going to propose to him" Louis said as he turned to Niall taking out the ring he was gonna use to propose to him on friday, 2 days away.

~ FIN.

* * *

><p>was it good, bad? let me know, i appreciate feeback! xx<p>

BTW the song is Not Just You by Cody Simpson


End file.
